


Testing the Waters

by rosewell893



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Constipation, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewell893/pseuds/rosewell893
Summary: Nandor and Guillermo have a cuddle session in the fancy room.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Testing the Waters

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me writing a fic about a fanart I made.

The fireplace was lit, and its warm glow added to the already romantic atmosphere that the many lit candles provided. The two sat beside each other on the couch, loosely holding hands at Nandor's behest. Guillermo was happy to comply, for any touch he got to give to or receive from Nandor was a treat in itself, given their history. Nandor tried his best to break passed the emotional restraints he was held by for the last eleven years, but it was proving to be challenging. The small dates that they would take time to have together seemed to be treated like uncomfortable doctor visits, he could see it in Guillermo's eyes when he would move further with the physical contact and Nandor would freeze up. Though this was far from accurate to how he felt about them. Tonight, he would show him and try to press further.

The elder vampire looked the human in the face, "I want to try something... different," his eyes shone dark in the candlelight, with hints of fear twinkling in the soft orbs.

Even though they had only been romantically involved for a short while, Guillermo knew this as a sign that Nandor was uneasy or trying to push himself passed one of his many layers from his lengthy time as the vampire's familiar. He could read the vampire like an open book, despite Nandor's various attempts at hiding his inner feelings from the human. He gave his lover's hand a gentle squeeze, looking into his eyes with a guarded look of understanding.

"Hey, you don't have to do anything if you're not-" his soft-spoken comforting was cut off by Nandor.

"I AM, Guillermo. I am ready," he chided back defensively, his harsh tone causing Guillermo to look down and that ice-melting look of sadness to crawl over his features. A look that never failed to manifest a ball of guilt in the vampire's stomach. It was short-lived, however, because the human's welcoming eyes were trained on him once again. He was used to being scolded like this by his former master.

"What did you want to do?" he asked the question, but he wasn't sure if he was prepared for the answer. Nandor was still very wary about being touched, so any sexual situations seemed to be out of the question, at least until they had gone far enough and both of them were comfortable, but Nandor was also prone to sleeping with his younger vampire roommate from time-to-time, someone who he had no romantic feelings attached. The thought triggered a wave of jealousy in the human, but it was always drowned out by the feeling of pride at the fact that Laszlo didn't have a hold on Nandor's heart like he did.

Nandor re-adjusted himself on the sofa by pushing his posterior and back up against the backrest and spreading his legs open. The human's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed red as he stared down at the maneuver, with a certain implication clearly in his mind.

"Uhmm-" the virgin uttered, looking at everything else but Nandor's pelvis. His heart fluttered in his chest and Nandor could sense it, for it amplified his unique and mouthwatering scent.

The vampire tapped on the space in-between his legs as he spoke, "Come sit here."

Guillermo sighed quietly to himself in relief. He was attracted to the vampire, but he didn't think his little Catholic-raised heart could handle pleasuring his lover in such a public setting just yet.

He lifted himself off of his side of the couch and sat back down in the new space Nandor had provided for him between his legs, then turned back to look at him with expecting eyes. Nandor took this as a sign to continue on. He placed his fingertips ever so softly on the former familiar's shoulders and then started to slowly trace the various stripes and bulbs of blue and black on Guillermo's sweater with them.

The way Nandor barely ghosted his fingertips across the soft woolen strands sent goosebumps down the human's arms. He was being caressed with such tenderness, as if he were a dream phantom that would vanish into a mist if Nandor made physical contact. The vampire studied the lines with intrigue, "Your sweater is so soft, Guillermo," he finally commented, the faintest smile making its way onto his lips.

Guillermo drank in the sight of the side of his lover's face in a trance-like state. The fire's light created a warm, angelic glow around the vampire's pale features, and caught inside of his irises, which were now the vulnerable shade of dark grey he would only get to see if his lover was emotional. He would cherish this moment, as he knew he wouldn't get very many like this one for a while.

Nandor could feel the warmth of his human's face trickle against his undead skin from the few inches of distance they had, but he chose to keep his attention towards the sweater. If he made one wrong move, he could destroy everything he had been building himself up for. Guillermo could get the wrong message and push farther than Nandor was ready for, and Nandor would reject his advances once again. He could possibly leave. Nandor couldn't have that. Not again.

Guillermo craved Nandor's touch like an addict, he wanted to embrace him and kiss him and make him feel loved, but it wasn't to be right now. He would have to remain patient, like he had all these years. That's why he was allowing Nandor to play with the stripes on his sweater in an unorthodox cuddling position in the fancy room.

Though, it was the human's small and boundary-testing gestures that had gotten them to the level they were now. If he hadn't have held Nandor's hand that time when they were re-watching Twilight in his crypt, he wouldn't have been holding it tonight. The in-between-the-legs sitting was a new venture, all in itself, and that was Nandor's idea. Perhaps he could nudge a little further.

Nandor felt a shift in weight against his torso, and the hot press of living flesh against his cheek, along with the cold metal of a glasses frame. Nandor froze up immediately at the contact, his insides vibrating slightly in his nervousness. His emotional defenses shouted at him to push the human off of him right then and there. His heart said something else, entirely. It sung a song of rejoice amidst the lonely and saddened sonnet it usually had dwelling within it. Nandor chose to focus on this to drag him through his episode. He told himself he would go farther tonight, and he was intent on doing so.


End file.
